Twilight redo
by SisterlyDuo2
Summary: This is just another rewrite of twilight but of course she likes Jacob instead of Edward.Jacob and Bella become good friends and then more. First FanFiction. Tell me if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:**Hi. This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry for spelling errors. This is a twilight rewrite of how I would have liked it. Oh, also a disclaimer I don't own anything Stephenie does. I hope you like it.**)

Ch.1

Hi. My name is Bella Swan. My Mom's name is Renee. I live in Phoenix, Arizona. My mom is divorced to my dad Charlie. She remarried a guy named Phil. He is a baseball player. They are moving to Jacksonville,while I am going to Forks to live with my dad.

I look out my window and the plane is landing. I get out of my seat and head twords the door. While I'm getting off the plane I can see Charlie's cruiser. I hate attention. I went up to him and he shook my hand. Obviously he hasn't been around kids that much.

He said," Wow. Youv'e grown a lot since the last time I saw you." The last time I saw Charlie was when I was eleven. I'm 17 so that's been a while. I said," Uh, yeah."We got in his cruiser and I tried to hide my face all the way there.

The house looks exactly the same. Charlie unloaded my stuff for me. I took it upstairs to my old room. I'm going to have to save up for a new car if I don't want Charlie driving me around all the time. That was when I smelled something burning.

I went downstairs and saw Charlie trying to cook. I used my cooking skills I learned and saved the almost burned chicken. Then he said," Hey Bells, my friend Billy and his son are coming over today to watch the game with me. His son is about the same age as you so please be nice." "Of course. Why wouldn't I be nice?" I answered.

(A/N: **Do you think I should continue? I'm going to anyway. I like writing it's fun. Tell me what you think if you want to.**)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: **Thank you Bell333 for being my first reviewer and ut aurum lautus per incendia for being my second reviewer. I read your story and I like it so far. Please update soon. Also I barley figured out how to do other chapters it took me a while. : ) hope you like it.**)

**Ch.2**

I laid more food for two more people. I asked Charlie when they will get here. He said, "Well they aren't that far so about 15 minutes." I might as well take a shower.

I went upstairs to my room and got my favorite towel. I started the shower and got in. I stood there for a while and let the water hit me. It felt nice and warm. I don't really like anything cold. I got out the shower and I forgot my clothes. I wrapped my towel around me. It went up to mid thigh. It was just long enough. Then I heard voices down stairs which I'm guessing is Billy. I opened the door slowly and no one was in the hall so I ran to my room.

I picked out an outfit and dried my hair. Then I went down stairs when Charlie called my name. I saw Charlie and a man in a wheel chair who I'm guessing is Billy. Then I saw a boy on the couch facing the T.V. who I'm guessing is his son. Charlie said, "Bella this is Billy," he gestured to the guy in the wheelchair. Cool I was right. I smiled and said, "Hi Billy." He said, "Hello Bella." Then Charlie said, "and this is his son Jacob." I smiled and thought that was a nice name. I turned to him and said, "Hi Jacob."

He turned to me and he had the most gorgeous smile. "Hi Bella." I have to admit he was pretty cute. I don't usually think boys are cute though, so shocker. He had deep russet skin and eyes that were almost black. His hair was black and silky. I wonder if his hair felt the way it looked. He was a little muscled but not too much. All in all a cute boy.

Then Charlie said, "Try and guess what your prom present is." "Fifty bucks?" After all I need a car. Maybe I'll get a job here. "No. I bought you an old truck from Billy here." I said, "Oh my gosh. I get my own car? Thank you thank you thank you!"

I went outside and saw my new/old truck. It was awesome. I went back inside and thanked Charlie again. Then Charlie said, "Why don't you and Jacob hangout while me and Billy watch the game." I said, "Ok, Charlie." I turned to Jacob and asked if he was ok with it. He said, "Sure." We started heading up the stairs when I heard Charlie say, "Well they look cute together. Do you think they'll get along?" I blushed at the thought of that. They think we'll end up together? Well they can assume what they want. We went inside my room and started talking. I asked, "How old are you?" He answered, "I'm 15." Fifteen? He looks at least 17. I said, "Oh." "Why how old are you?" "I'm 17." His answer was, "Oh."

He broke the silence and asked, "Um, so how do you like your car?" I answered, "It's wonderful I really like it." "Yeah but the speed is so slow. Thank you for buying it." "It's not _**that**_ slow. Is it?" Well I tried defending my truck. I like my truck, it has character. "So what car are you going to drive?" I asked. "Well I'm kinda building my own car. It's a Volkswagen Rabbit." Oh my gosh. He builds cars? "You build cars?" "Yeah, when I have time and parts." " Wow that's really cool." "Thanks." He smiled that gorgeous smile again and I couldn't help but smile back. Jacob is a pretty cool guy. He's nice too.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I was doing a chapter for my other story. I had writers block for this story. Anyway, today is December 8, 2011. On with the story.** **Oh and also you should check out my sister's story. It's a Teen Titans one if you would want to read it. She is a better writer than I am. Ok that's it.** )

Ch.3

We talked for a little while more. He told me his hobbies I told him mine. He said the school he was going to was Forks High to keep an eye on me. I got all excited and asked, "Would you want a ride to school?"

"Yeah, thanks for the offer."He said that smile I'm starting to like.

"Ok."I said smiling myself. That boy can really make a person happy.

School is going to start next week when Thanks Giving break is over. I wonder if he would want to hang out during that time. I might as well ask him.

"Do you want to hang out until break is over?" I asked hope in my eyes. Please say yes.

"Yeah sure that sounds like fun."Hurray he said yes! After a while we went downstairs because they had to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Ok. Bye Jacob." I said smiling and waving a small wave at him. He smiled and waved back and they left in their truck.

Charlie was looking at me and asked how it went with Jacob.

"Umm Charlie don't you think this is a bit weird talking about boys with you?" I asked 'cause really I didn't want to start talking bout a boy who I think is cute. Oh wow I think he is cute

"Good point. Well goodnight Bells." He said walking back to the couch.

"'Night Charlie." I said walking up the stairs.

I got ready for bed and wondered how tomorrow will be since I will get to spend it with Jacob. I drifted off to sleep smiling to myself.

**(A/N: so sorry to those who have been waiting who are probably not reading this anymore. Oh wells hope this chapter was ok.)**


End file.
